


Mood collage based on Stultiloquentia's "Take Five, Everybody"

by thenewbuzwuzz_nonfic (thenewbuzwuzz)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Art, F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbuzwuzz/pseuds/thenewbuzwuzz_nonfic
Summary: This is my attempt to capture in visual form some of what it feels like to read "Take Five, Everybody" by Stultiloquentia, i.e. some of the moods, themes, imagery that stands out to me.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	Mood collage based on Stultiloquentia's "Take Five, Everybody"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stultiloquentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stultiloquentia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take Five, Everybody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147460) by [Stultiloquentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stultiloquentia/pseuds/Stultiloquentia). 



> Made for Fandom Trumps Hate 2020; acknowledgements in end notes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Idhren for choosing her donation thank-you gift in such a way that I got to play with a story I've loved for a long time. :)
> 
> And thank you to my wonderful beta thewiggins for taking the time, in the midst of all that's going on in the world, to read an image and level with me about what it really looked like ("Apocalypse-Now-but-with-sex"). I'm afraid I did nothing about that part, but Wiggins's feedback was very helpful in a couple of other ways.
> 
> Images used, with modifications:  
> Woman and Man Standing on Brown Wooden Dock via freestocks.org (found on [Pexels](https://www.pexels.com/photo/adult-couple-dock-fashion-349494/))  
> [made](https://www.flickr.com/photos/atomicbartbeans/1308058475/) by Hope for Gorilla (Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial license - CC BY-NC)  
> [Catching Bubbles](https://www.flickr.com/photos/set_shot/12731985495/) by SETShots (CC BY-NC)  
> [Experimental edit](https://unsplash.com/photos/r6_xcsNg0kw) by Sharon McCutcheon on Unsplash  
> [Monsoon rain and cloud burst over the Grand Canyon](https://www.flickr.com/photos/46478303@N03/42798439994) by Nate Loper (CC BY)  
> [Lightning](https://unsplash.com/photos/wFN9B3s_iik) by Mélody P on Unsplash  
> [Torrential Downpour](https://www.flickr.com/photos/xanaxgetaway/1197070987/) by vanessa (CC BY-NC)  
> Screenshot of Buffy by me, using HD version of "Dead Things" via hdbuffy.tumblr.com  
> [Tough Mudder](https://www.flickr.com/photos/zapmole/34476019346/) by zapmole756 (CC BY-NC)  
> [Untitled](https://www.flickr.com/photos/paulinethomas/5067415133/) by Pauline Thomas (CC BY-NC)


End file.
